


Party!

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bianca just wants to sleep, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, drunk Adore, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: It’s 3 AM and Bianca just wants to sleep.   Instead, there’s a mermaid at the door who won’t go away.Set during the 2015 Battle of the Seasons tour.  Backstory for Bianca’s, “Can I sleep in your room?” line.





	Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca, introducing Adore: “When she’s drunk, the person who says, ‘Hey, can I sleep in your room?’ ” (BOTS 2015 - https://youtu.be/K3Bavtkqkpc 0:44)
> 
> Adore, asked if she and Bianca still keep in touch: “I was passed out drunk in her bed last night, it was awesome.” (5:34 at https://youtu.be/tyVuUvTgGwo)

* * *

Bianca was facedown on an excessively comfortable down pillow when the knocking started.  Swiping a hand across the nightstand, she made contact with her phone, opened one eye, and tapped the screen to check the time.

3:15 AM 

Below the time there was a series of texts from Adore that weren’t in the usual ABCD group chat.

 **[1:56 AM]** Can’t believe u went 2 bed

 **[2:01 AM]** Ur missing Jinkxy dancing w Sharon!

 **[2:21 AM]** Willowwwwwwwww

 **[2:39 AM]** Fck thasdft guyuuuu

 **[2:45 AM]** U awakr?

 **[2:52 AM]** Thnk jm drrubnk 

 **[3:09 AM]** Cn i slkerp n Ur rm?,,?

She’d gone to bed just over an hour ago, planning to sleep off the wine buzz that was rapidly morphing into a headache now that both eyes were open.  Shifting her attention from Adore’s increasingly misspelled texts, it took a moment to register that the knocking hadn’t stopped.  She closed her eyes for a moment before reaching for the lamp.  

“Fuck!” The light was far too bright, and she fumbled for her glasses before heaving herself  upright and slowly crossing the room. She didn’t bother to look through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door.

”Don’t you have your own room?”

Fist still raised, Adore knocked a few times into the empty air before catching herself on the doorframe.  She was faced with a lopsided grin that was simultaneously endearing and annoying.  

”Adore.”  

“Yanx!  Ev’r’one else went to bed.”  Adore’s volume control always went out the window after the fifth shot, and that had definitely been before Bianca had even left to go upstairs. 

She crossed her arms over her bare chest before realizing that having this conversation in the hotel hallway, even at 3 AM, wasn’t the best idea.  The last thing they needed was for fans to stumble across the scene and start up on reddit. Grabbing the sleeve of Adore’s flannel (hanging mostly off her body), she used it to reel her in across the threshold.  “Get in here, for fuck’s sake.”  

When she turned around after locking the door, Adore was still exactly where she’d left her, swaying slightly but mostly upright.  Adore’s eyeliner was smudged in streaks down her face, green wig miraculously still fully pinned on, and the cherry red lipstick had migrated across her chin.  Moving past her, Bianca pulled a bottle of water out of the minibar and held it out before reconsidering and twisting the cap off for her.

”Drink this, before you fall over.”  

Adore spilled half of the water, but managed to down enough that Bianca was satisfied she wouldn’t have alcohol poisoning.  

“ ‘e din’t wanna finish.”

Bianca’s half-asleep brain took a few seconds longer than normal to process that.  “Oooookay.  Why are you here?”  She softened the otherwise harsh words, aware that Adore wasn’t her normal completely happy drunk self.  Bianca might be a judgmental bitch in drag, but right then the overwhelming feeling was concern.  

Also the desire to go back to bed.

” ‘e left m’in I lost my key.”  Adore was leaning on the back of the couch, and Bianca stopped to give her a second look.  On closer inspection, she saw that the cutoff shorts were buttoned crookedly and the waistband of her fishnets was pulled partway down one thigh.  

” ‘Laska went to sleep,” Adore continued.  That explained why their very sober fellow queen hadn’t dragged her back upstairs.  She wasn’t sure whether to be sympathetic that Adore’s trade hadn’t worked out, or relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath of a drunken hookup.

“C’n I sleep here?”  

Bianca calculated the time it would take to get dressed, go down to the front desk, and convince them to give her a new key when Adore might or might not have her ID tucked into her sweaty bra.  Adore’s eyelids were already drooping, so that was a no go.

In any case, saying no to Adore’s sad eyes was almost impossible no matter the context.  ”All right, chola,” she sighed.  

“Cool!”

She was halfway into the bedroom, intending to grab an extra blanket when she realized that Adore hadn’t collapsed onto the oversized couch.  Instead, she wobbled past Bianca and flopped down on the bed, combat boots and all.

Too exhausted to even roll her eyes, she resigned himself to sharing.  “You better not puke in the bed,” she muttered, and was rewarded with an off-key hum in response.

Checking one last time that the door was locked, she found Adore already snoring lightly when she returned with the trash can (just in case). Bianca huffed a deep sigh before pulling off the boots.  The season six puppet challenge hadn’t been a joke - Adore’s tights were filthy.  At least she was on top of the covers, because there was likely no way she would be able to wake her up enough to undress.

As she climbed back into bed, she paused before turning the light off.  Adore was curled slightly on her side (there was going to be makeup all over the pillowcase in the morning), looking innocently sweet without her habitual smirk.  Switching off the lamp plunged the room back into darkness, and Bianca settled under the covers.  Adore’s snoring was barely audible over the sound of the air conditioning.  

“This had better not become a habit,” she grumbled to no one in particular, but there was no bite.  While she was more than capable of taking care of her drunk self, she told herself that she was only relieved to not have to track Adore down after the sun came up.  Despite the hangover she was doubtless going to have to babysit in the morning, Bianca was glad to have Adore somewhere safe.  

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> This story went in a more serious direction (and a lot longer) than originally intended. It started out as a comedy of sleepy!Bianca dealing with a drunk mermaid, but ended up with feelings. Ooops?


End file.
